Rest in Peace
by Selene AS
Summary: Buffy is dood, en Spike is er kapot van. Nu zoekt hij een nieuwe vriendin... door een willekeurig meisje te bijten. Maar wat als zij niet sterft? Zal de geschiedenis zich herhalen? Wordt Spike weer verliefd op een mens? HP/Buffy crossover
1. Default Chapter

****

A/N: Hey y'all… niet te geloven dat er mensen zijn die dit verhaaltje lezen, maar goed ;-) Ben dol op iedereen die het aandurft, dat snappen jullie.

Dit is feitelijk een HP/Buffy crossover, maar ook mensen die Harry Potter niet hebben gelezen, zullen het prima begrijpen… mensen die Buffy niet kennen, hebben er waarschijnlijk iets meer moeite mee. Het staat dus maar bij Buffy ;-)

Dit eerste hoofdstuk is opgedragen aan Terra, fellow Spike-lover, die me hielp met het idee.   
Hoop dat jullie het leuk vinden, please review, etcetera…

****

Diclaimer: Harry Potter is van J. K. Rowling, dat weet iedereen, maar ik heb geen idee van wie Buffy is. Niet van mij in ieder geval, en ook Spike en Dawn zijn niet van mij. Helaas, helaas… Dado, Selene, Sarah, Terra, Alyssa, Rhiannon, Gwen, Mary-Jane, Yenne, Eye Eye en Jeremy bestaan allemaal echt, en behoren dus aan henzelf… het idee is van mij, natuurlijk.

****

Hoofdstuk 1: De ondode

Duisternis. Zwart. Nacht. Waar is ze? Wie is ze?

Het meisje zoekt wanhopig naar aanknopingspunten, en langzaam komen er enkele herinneringen terug. Misschien kunnen die haar helpen uit te vinden wie ze is en hoe ze hier is gekomen.

__

Een meisje, blond, met een vreemde blik in haar ogen. Een naam hoort bij haar, een naam met veel e's... Selene. Selene kijkt naar iets of iemand achter haar, met grote ogen van de angst. Pijn in haar nek, een klap, en verder niets meer. Wat gebeurde er?

Een andere herinnering. Beelden van verschillende meisjes, Selene is er ook bij, allemaal gekleed in groen. Nee, wacht, niet allemaal. Twee van de meisjes dragen rood, en ook de enige jongen van het groepje draagt rood. Wie zijn ze? Waarom zijn ze verdrietig? Want allen hebben tranen in hun ogen... en dan is er plotseling een houten plaat in plaats van de meisjes en de jongen, als een deur die dichtslaat. De anderen staan achter die deur. Zij is alleen.

Ze wacht, maar er komen niet meer herinneringen, alleen gefluister om haar heen. Gefluister over dood en doden, en steeds wordt er een bepaalde naam genoemd. Maar welke naam? Het is de naam van de dode, daar is ze zeker van, maar ze kan hem niet verstaan.

"Dado," sist plotseling iets of iemand vlak achter haar, en nu hoort ze de anderen het ook zeggen. Ze herkent de naam direct en weet ook wat er bij hoort.

"Dado Helia Vesta," mompelt ze. Haar naam.

Is zij de dode?

Dado probeert overeind te komen, maar stoot haar hoofd tegen het hout. Het hout is overal om haar heen. Ze ligt in een doodskist, maar is ze ook echt gestorven?

Ze hoort haar hart wild slaan, en weet het antwoord. Ze is niet dood, anders zou haar hart niet zo bonken en haar ademhaling niet zo snel gaan. Ze leeft. Maar waarom ligt ze in een doodskist? Waarom zeggen de stemmen dat ze dood is? En waarom weet ze niets meer van haar leven, behalve haar naam en die twee herinneringen?

Ze begrijpt de tweede herinnering nu, de huilende mensen, het hout dat dichtsloeg... het was haar eigen begrafenis, en de mensen die huilden, waren haar vrienden of misschien haar familie. In ieder geval, ze geven om haar en ze moet hen vinden, misschien weten zij wat er aan de hand is. Ze weten in ieder geval wie ze eigenlijk is.

Ze kenden haar, toch hebben ze niet gemerkt dat ze levend begraven werd... zijn ze wel te vertrouwen? Maar die tranen waren echt. Ze moeten het echt gedacht hebben.

Verward schudt Dado haar hoofd, en ze probeert te bedenken hoe ze bij die mensen moet komen. Ze moet eruit. Ja. Uit deze kist, waar het steeds bedompter wordt... verdomme, de zuurstof begint op te raken! Ze moet eruit, voor ze alsnog doodgaat!

Wanhopig klauwt ze in het hout van haar doodskist, zoekend naar steun voor haar vingers, naar een mogelijkheid om het hout uit elkaar te wrikken. Of gewoon om het deksel te openen. Als ze hier maar uit komt.

***

Zijn zintuigen, verscherpt in de lange tijd dat hij al hier op aarde is, voelen, horen en zien de grond bewegen. Het zal nu niet lang meer duren voor ze vrij is, en hij verwacht dat alles goed zal gaan. Hij zal... haar... eindelijk kunnen vergeten, nu hij iemand heeft die op hem lijkt, en niet op haar.

Tevreden ziet hij toe hoe een eenzame, bleke vinger afsteekt tegen de zwarte aarde. Haar middelvinger. Een voorteken? Maar nu ziet hij ook hoe de andere vingers bovenkomen, bebloed van het hout, zoals hij al vaker heeft gezien en zelf heeft meegemaakt... en toen haar handen en armen...

Hij ziet hoe Dado zich een weg naar boven worstelt.

***

Ze weet niet hoe ze het voor elkaar heeft gekregen, maar haar doodskist is open gegaan en nu zoekt ze haar weg door koele, zwarte adem. Het zal niet lang meer duren voor ze op zoek kan gaan naar zichzelf, naar wie ze is. Het duurt niet lang meer voor ze vrij kan ademen.

Eindelijk komt ze boven, en ze haalt diep adem, hijgend van inspanning en angst. De lucht is fris en bovenal vol van leven, en Dado geniet er ten volle van, tot ze zich eindelijk omdraait en voor het eerst de man zag die haar verbaasd en woedend aankijkt.

Ze heeft de kans om hem goed te bekijken voor hij uitbarst, en benut die kans ook. Hij is lang, met haar dat zo geblondeerd is dat het bijna wit is, en ijsblauwe ogen. Ze schat hem op een jaar of vijfentwintig. Zijn broek is donker en ook de lange, leren jas die hij draagt is donker. Dan gaan haar ogen weer terug nar de zijne, en ze staart in die poelen van haat, die haar gevangen houden. Ze wil niet wegkijken, ze wil iets anders in die ogen zien, iets waarvan ze voelt dat het daar beneden ligt... maar dan schreeuwt hij.

"Verdomme, je ademt! Hoe? Ik beet je en deed alles wat er gedaan moest worden om je tot een vampier te maken, en je ademt! Je leeft, verdomme! Net als... net als zij!" Ze ziet dat zijn blik op haar vingers gericht is, die bloeden van het geklauw in het hout. "Je bent als zij, en niet als ik. Een méns die zich naar boven heeft geworsteld, damn. Damn!"

Hij wendt zijn ogen van Dado af en roept naar boven: "Kan ik niet van je verlost worden, verdoemde Doder? Wees er maar gelukkig mee, Buffy, ze is net als jij. Maar ik laat het niet opnieuw gebeuren!"

Dado beseft nog maar nauwelijks wat hij zegt, als hij zich plotseling weer naar haar omdraait en met één katachtige sprong bij haar is en naast haar neerknielt. Hij heft haar kin op met zijn rechterhand en ze staart weer in die vreemde, haatvolle ogen. Ze is zich heel bewust van die ijskoude hand onder haar kin, en dat verbaast haar. Maar wie is hij? Wat heeft hij met haar te maken? Waarom is hij zo boos op haar? En wie is Buffy? Ze heeft het idee dat die laatste vraag de sleutel tot alle andere vragen is.

"Net als zij," mompelt hij, met een onrustige blik in zijn ogen, "Zij is er niet, maar het moet weer net zo gaan... de geschiedenis moet zich herhalen... nee, deze keer gaat het niet zo! Ik kan dat niet nog een keer aan..."

Ze ziet een bijna dierlijke honger in zijn ogen, en het lijkt wel alsof zijn gezicht verandert in iets anders, iets duivels. Angstig sluitt ze haar ogen, en weer komt de herinnering aan Selene en vervolgens die pijn in haar nek terug... Heeft het hier iets mee te maken?

Maar even later hoort ze een woedende schreeuw, en als Dado haar ogen opent, ziet ze de blonde man naar zijn hoofd grijpen.

"Vervloekt die chip, vervloekt ben jij, Buffy..."

Al mompelend staat hij op en schuifelt achteruit, de duisternis in. Even later ziet Dado hem niet meer, en ze haalt diep adem. Is de wereld waarin zij leefde altijd zo geweest? Met vampieren overal? En waar had hij het in vredesnaam de hele tijd over? Nog steeds spookt die ene naam door haar hoofd. Buffy. Het komt haar bekend voor, maar ze weet niet waarvan, en ze kan ook niet meer nadenken. Ze is moe...

Het meisje dat op haar af komt rennen, is net te laat om haar nog wakker te zien.

***

"Zoals Willow zou zeggen: De godin zij gedankt," mompelt het meisje terwijl ze Dado's handen verbindt, denkend aan de vorige keer dat ze dit deed. Nee, niet daaraan denken. Dat is voorbij, maar voor haar is Buffy alleen een rustige, gelukkige herinnering. Waarom kan hij het niet net zo ervaren? Hij was geobsedeerd geweest door haar en had iemand gezocht die zo anders was... hoe was hij in staat geweest om iemand te bijten?

Ze ziet toe hoe het meisje, dat een paar jaar ouder is dan zijzelf, wakker wordt, en ze bereidt zich alvast voor op de vragen die zullen komen zodra dit meisje zich weer herinnert wat er is gebeurd. Lieve godin, het arme kind heeft heel wat meegemaakt...

"Waar ben ik? Wat is er gebeurd?"

***

Dado kijkt in het gezicht van een meisje van een jaar of zestien, zeventien, met lang, steil bruin haar. De kleur van haar ogen is niet te zien in het donker van... waar ze ook zijn... maar ze weet vrij zeker dat de ogen bezorgd staan. Ze zit in kleermakerszit naast haar, Dado. Dan herinnert ze zich alles weer wat ze ook wist voor ze in slaap viel, oftewel niet veel. Twee oudere herinneringen en de herinnering aan het naar boven komen en aan de blonde man die zich zo vreemd gedroeg.

"Je bent hier in een tombe," beantwoordt het meisje alleen haar eerste vraag.

"Wie ben jij? En wie was die blonde man?" vraagt Dado dan.

"Mijn naam is Dawn en die blonde man, als je hem een man kunt noemen, is Spike."

"Dawn en Spike," zegt Dado peinzend. Dan weet ze weer wat ze zich de hele tijd afvroeg.

"Wie is Buffy?"

Dawn zucht en vraagt: "Wil je dit echt horen?" Als Dado knikt, wijst Dawn naar achteren en zegt: "We kunnen beter daar gaan zitten, want het is een lang verhaal. Maar eerst moet je nog helemaal hieruit komen... je zit nog half in de aarde."

Dado huivert, kruipt uit de grond en schudt vlug de grafaarde van zich af. Dan loopt ze achter Dawn aan door de duisternis. Ze stoot zich een keer bijna tegen en steen, maar dan ziet ze een lichtpuntje in het duister. Als ze dichterbij komen, ziet ze dat het een vuur is. Binnen de lichtkring van het vuur is het een stuk lichterder dan in het behoorlijk duistere deel van de tombe waar ze zich bevonden, en Dado kijkt eens goed om zich heen. De blonde man, Spike, is nergens te zien, maar er hangt een leren jas over een van de banken die waarschijnlijk de zijne is.

Dawn gebaart dat ze moet gaan zitten, en Dado gehoorzaamt haar.

"Wel, hoe zit het met die Buffy?" vraagt ze als Dawn stil blijft.

"Buffy is mijn zus. Was mijn zus. Is eigenlijk nooit mijn zus geweest, maar het voelde altijd wel zo, tot ze doodging."

"Wacht. Ik snap het nu al niet meer. Is ze nou je zus of niet?" vraagt Dado verward.

"Hmm, moeilijk uit te leggen," zegt Dawn terwijl ze haar knieen optrekt tot ze haar kin erop kan laten rusten. "Laten we zeggen dat ik niet werkelijk haar zus ben, maar dat ik werd opgenomen in hun gezin en dat iedereen me beschouwde als haar zus. Maar nu niet meer, want ze is een paar maanden geleden gestorven."

"Sorry. Dat moet vreselijk zijn, om je zus te verliezen," zegt Dado een beetje ongemakkelijk.

"Wel, het zat erin. Je moet weten, Buffy was niet zomaar iemand. Ze was de Doder."

Dado staart haar blanco aan, en vlug gaat Dawn door: "In elke generatie wordt er een meisje gekozen om vampiers, demonen en ander duister gedoe te bestrijden. Zij is de Doder en ze heeft bovenmenselijke kracht, maar zelfs dat helpt niet altijd. Doders sterven altijd vroeg, en het was eigenlijk nog een wonder dat Buffy het zolang heeft volgehouden."

Dado doet haar best om alle informatie te verwerken, en beseft dan dat Spike het woord 'Doder' ook heeft gebruikt. Dus daarmee bedoelde hij ook Buffy. Buffy, een meisje met bovenmenselijke krachten... maar die had zij helemaal niet. Waarom had hij haar dan 'Net als zij' genoemd? Sloeg dat wel op Buffy?

"Goed. Het is dus het doel van de Doder, van Buffy, om vampiers te doden. Het was haar doel om Spike te doden, want hij was een moordenaar, maar er gebeurde iets vreemd. Hij kreeg een soort van chip in zijn hoofd, en elke keer als hij een mens aanvalt, krijgt hij vreselijke hoofdpijn."

Tijdens Dawns verhaal begint Dado er steeds meer van te begrijpen. Spike had geprobeerd om haar aan te vallen, om haar te doden, maar hij had hoofdpijn gekregen. Ja, ze is nog steeds een mens, dat is nu nogmaals bewezen.

"Hij was dus niet meer gevaarlijk voor ons, en we werkten zelfs af en toe met hem samen. En toen werd Spike dus verliefd op Buffy. Heel erg verliefd, en hoewel zij in het begin niets van hem wilde weten, kregen ze toch een soort van relatie. Het duurde echter niet lang... Buffy werd vermoord, door een vreemd soort demon. Spike was er kapot van, maar hij begon Buffy te haten omdat hij haar niet kon vergeten en omdat ze hem had verlaten. Hij wilde niemand meer in zijn buurt, omdat iedereen hem aan Buffy deed denken, en hij verhuisde terug naar Engeland, waar hij vandaan kwam. En hoewel ik hem natuurlijk ook aan Buffy doe denken, nam hij mij toch mee. Hij denkt niet dat het mijn schuld is dat hij haar maar niet kan vergeten, gelukkig niet, want ik zou niet weten wat ik zou moeten doen als hij me niet meer in zijn buurt zou willen hebben. Hij zorgt voor me... ik ben de enige waar hij om geeft. Maar hij wilde meer, hij wilde Buffy vergeten. Hij wilde een nieuwe vriendin, een vampier, en hij koos jou. Ik weet niet waar hij je gevonden heeft, maar hij heeft het op de een of andere manier voor elkaar gekregen om je te bijten, zelfs met die chip in zijn hoofd. Je stierf, je werd begraven, hij bracht je hier, en toen pas kwam ik erachter. Maar er is iets misgegaan, of vanuit jouw oogpunt, goedgegaan, en je leefde nog. En nu is hij woedend op jou, Buffy, de wereld, en waarschijnlijk ook op mij omdat ik je help."

Dado staart het vreemde meisje aan, en probeert te begrijpen wat dit allemaal betekent. Een Doder en een vampier, ze zou hem hebben moeten vermoorden maar deed het niet, een relatie... en zij als vervangster, als iemand om die Buffy te vergeten? Ze voelt de woede in haar opkomen. Hij heeft haar haar herinneringen, haar wereld afgenomen, ze weet niet meer wie ze is, allemaal door die klote-vampier die met haar leven moest spelen.

"Ik haat hem. Ik wil weten wie ik ben!" roept ze uit, maar Dawn kijkt haar kalm aan.

"Daar komen we wel achter, als hij terug is. Weet je helemaal niets meer over wie je bent? Enig idee wat er is gebeurd? Ik weet het ook allemaal niet, ik weet niet eens wat er met je gebeurd is en waarom je in leven bent maar wel je geheugen kwijt."

Dado twijfelt, maar besluit om Dawn alles te vertellen over haar naam en de herinneringen.

"Dus je voelde pijn in je nek... mag ik even kijken?"

Ze springt overeind en komt naast Dado op de bank zitten, duwt vervolgens Dado's bruine haar opzij en kijkt naar haar nek, op de plaats waar het pijn deed in haar herinnering.

"Alleen een oppervlakkige wond... het deed pijn, maar hij heeft je bloed niet gedronken, waarschijnlijk omdat hij toen al een schok kreeg van die chip in zijn hoofd. Dat is al duidelijk, voor antwoorden op andere vragen moeten we op Spike letten."

Dado zucht en bereidt zich voor op een wachttijd, maar dan horen beiden iemand lawaai maken in een andere hoek van de tombe. Misschien duurt het wachten toch niet zo lang.

***

"En toch... ik geloof er niet helemaal in," zegt Selene hardop, maar de anderen luisteren niet naar haar. Alleen Terra knikt. Terra is de enige die het met haar eens is, de anderen blijven maar zeggen dat iemand een vampierbeet niet kan overleven, wat zij ook zegt. Dado is dood. Volgens de anderen moet ze het accepteren, maar ze kan het niet omdat ze het niet geloofd. Het is een gevoel, maar een heel sterk gevoel dat ze niet meer kan negeren, en ze weet nu zeker dat ze terug moet naar de begraafplaats om het te onderzoeken. Het kan verschil maken.

"Af en toe word ik gek van je, Sel," zucht Mary-Jane terwijl ze door haar boek bladert. Iedereen weet dat ze alleen maar doet alsof ze leest, maar de samenhang tussen de letters niet eens ziet, laat staan tussen de woorden. Mary-Jane is misschien wel het ongelukkigst van hen allemaal... het is zo moeilijk te begrijpen. Dado was getraind en krachtig, net als zij allemaal. Hoe had een vampier haar zo makkelijk kunnen doden? En als een vampier haar kon doden, zou hij dan ook de anderen zo kunnen doden?

"Best. Maar ik ga terug. Wie gaat er mee?"

Terra en Eye Eye staan als enigen op, Terra omdat ze Selene gelooft, Eye Eye waarschijnlijk alleen omdat ze afleiding nodig heeft. Het maakt niet uit. Ze heeft in ieder geval gezelschap op weg naar de tombe waar Dado nu ligt... of niet meer ligt.

***

"Spike?" roept Dawn. "Ben je daar? Kom hier!"

"Laat me met rust, Dawnie," gromt een stem achter hen. Veel te dicht achter hen, naar Dado's mening, en bang voor de vampier draait ze zich vlug om. Hij staat ongeveer vijf meter voor haar en ze ziet nu dat hij een zwart T-shirt onder die lange, leren jas droeg. Ze wil weer naar het vuur kijken, om te laten zien dat ze weet dat hij haar niet aan zal vallen, maar ze kan het niet. Haar ogen blijven op hem rusten.

"Spike, doe niet zo kinderachtig. Dado wil weten waar ze vandaan komt."

"Dus ze heet Dado, he?" zegt Spike, terwijl hij met grote passen dichterbij komt. "Vervloekt, Buffy de Tweede was een betere naam geweest. Maar laat haar maar vlug teruggaan, inderdaad. Ik hoef het allemaal niet nog eens mee te maken."

Hij is nu vlakbij en ploft neer op de bank waar Dawn eerst zat. Ze kan zijn ogen niet zien, het lijkt wel alsof ze in de schaduw liggen, maar ze voelt zijn blik op haar en ze krijgt het warm. Spanning, natuurlijk. Ze zal te horen krijgen wie ze is. Maar ergens vraagt ze zich ook af waarom hij denkt dat 'het' allemaal opnieuw zal gebeuren als zij hier blijft. En, vreemd genoeg, wat zij ervan zou vinden. Weg met die gedachten.

"Het enige wat ik weet, is dat ze in een huis woont met een stel vriendinnen van haar. Heksen, allemaal. En nee, niet zoals Willow."

Verbaasd staart Dado hem aan, maar het klinkt allemaal zo bekend, zo juist. Vriendinnen. De meisjes op haar begrafenis. Heksen. Ze voelt plotseling de kracht in haar, die als electriciteit door haar aderen gaat, die haar macht geeft, al herinnert ze zich niet wat ze ermee kan doen. Wie Willow is, weet ze niet, maar dat geeft niet.

"Je bedoelt... zwarte magie?" Dawns stem trilt een beetje, en Dado merkt verstoord op dat Dawn een beetje van haar wegschuift. Maar zwarte magie klinkt goed.

Spike knikt alleen. "Maar ze zal je nu weinig doen. Kan niets, als ik het zo zie."

Ze wil hem laten zien dat ze wel iets kan, maar weet dat het niet zal lukken, want hij heeft gelijk. Ze weet dat de magie er is, maar ze kan er niets mee doen.

"Breng haar terug, Dawnie. We moeten haar kwijt."

Dado wil net iets zeggen, om te laten merken dat ze er ook nog is, als ze alle drie stemmen horen. Twee meisjesstemmen, nee, stemmen van jonge vrouwen. Van Dado's leeftijd. Wie komt er in de tombe? Zou het... haar hart springt op als ze denkt aan de mogelijkheid dat dit vriendinnen van haar zijn. Eindelijk iemand die precies weet wie ze is en wat ze kan.

Ze wil hun namen roepen, maar kent er maar één... dus roept ze die ene.

"Selene? Selene?"

***

****

A/N: Please review… en lees het volgende hoofdstuk ;-)


	2. 2: Een ander leven

****

A/N: Daar ben ik weer. En aangezien het vijf minuten later is, heb ik niet bepaald veel te zeggen… hoop dat jullie het eerste hoofdstuk leuk vonden en hoop dat jullie dit leuk gaan vinden.

Dit tweede hoofdstuk is opgedragen aan Dado, Spike-hater en hoofdpersoon van dit verhaal…

****

Disclaimer: Eigenlijk hetzelfde als vorige keer… saai, zeg.

****

Hoofdstuk 2: Een ander leven

Spike luistert niet naar de stemmen, luistert naar niemand meer, alleen naar de vervloekingen die hij tegen zichzelf, Buffy en die Dado mompelt. Damn it. Damnit. Hij wil haar hier niet, ze hoort hier niet te zijn, ze doet hem teveel aan Buffy denken. Meer nog dan Dawn hem aan Buffy doet denken, maar Dawn doet het op een prettige manier. Dawn doet hem denken aan Buffy als... gewoon een aardig iemand waar je mee kunt praten, die je begrijpt. Een vriend. Wel, vriendin misschien. Maar niet op die, op dé manier, als dé vriendin.

Maar Dado... ze lijkt niet eens op Buffy, voor geen spat, maar toch ziet hij telkens de Doder in haar. Natuurlijk is ze geen Doder, lijkt er niet eens op. Die kracht van Buffy, zowel geestelijk als fysiek, bezit ze niet en zal ze nooit bezitten, al heeft ze andere krachten, zoals haar magie. Ze is donker, niet blond. Ze gedraagt zich anders. En toch... hij wil dit niet, hij heeft dit nooit gewild. Maar hij blijft aan haar denken en merkt tot zijn irritatie dat hij zijn ogen niet van haar af kan houden. Zo anders, en toch zo gelijk.

***

"Wie is daar?" zegt een stem, maar dan komt een andere stem er doorheen: "Dado! Jij bent het, toch? Dado, ben je daar? Ik ben het, Selene, met Terra en Eye Eye."

De namen komen haar bekend voor, en meteen ziet ze de gezichten erbij. Selene kende ze al, maar nu kent ze ook de beide anderen, nog voor ze ze gezien heeft.

"Ja, ik ben het. Dado," roept Dado luid, en dan hoort ze één van de meisjes gillen, en de twee anderen naar haar toe rennen. De mensen van de herinnering. Haar vriendinnen.

Daar zijn ze, daar loopt Selene voorop, en achter haar Terra... en achter die twee komt Eye Eye, maar voor Dado haar ziet, wordt ze door de twee anderen omhelsd.

"Ik wist dat je nog leefde..."

"Wacht, ze moet een vampier zijn," zegt de stem van Eye Eye, die eindelijk in beeld is gekomen, maar die Dado beschuldigend aankijkt.

"Nee, Eye, haar hart klopt en ze ademt. Ik weet wel íets van geneeskunde, en ik ben er vrij zeker van dat Dado ons niet zal bijten. Dus doe mee met de groepsknuffel."

Eindelijk laten de drie meisjes haar los, en nu pas kijken ze verbaasd om zich heen.

"Uhm... Dado, waar ben je beland? Kun je ons dat vertellen?"

"Natuurlijk," zegt Dado. Ze voelt zich nu alweer vertrouwd met de meisjes, alsof ze hen haar hele leven kent (wat misschien ook wel zo is) maar gewoon even geen herinneringen aan hen kan opduiken. Maar hoe zullen ze hierop reageren?

"Als jullie me kunnen vertellen wie ik ben. Ik ben mijn geheugen kwijt."

Geschokt staren Selene, Terra en Eye Eye haar aan.

"Je bent wát? Hoe kun je je geheugen kwijt zijn? Wat is er eigenlijk precies gebeurd?"

"Ik weet het niet precies," zegt Dado met een zucht, "Maar wie is Dado Helia Vesta? Wie ben ik?"

"Je was een leerlinge aan Zweinstein, Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hokus-Pokus. Daar raakte je bevriend met de anderen, met mij, Terra, Eye Eye, Sarah, Rhiannon, Mary-Jane, Yenne, Gwen en Alyssa. Zeggen die namen je iets?" Dado knikt, zowel om aan te geven dat ze de namen herkent, als om te zeggen dat Selene door moet gaan. "We zaten allemaal in Zwadderich, behalve Mary-Jane en Terra, die in Griffoendor zaten. Herinner je nog wat afdelingen zijn?" Als Dado weer knikt, vervolgt Selene: "En we waren allemaal Dooddoeners, dienaren van Heer Voldemort, de leider van de Duistere krachten."

Dawn rilt als ze dit hoort, maar de anderen merken het niet.

"Toen we ons diploma hadden gekregen, besloten wij om met z'n tienen in een huis te gaan wonen, en ook nadat Heer Voldemort werd gedood bleven we daar wonen. We bemoeien ons nu niet veel meer met anderen en doen niet meer wat we vroeger deden. Ik denk dat we normale heksen zijn geworden, ook al delen we samen dat verleden. Wel, dat is het in het kort... krijg je alweer herinneringen terug?" vraagt ze nieuwsgierig.

Dado herkent alles wat ze zegt en weet dat het waar is, maar de herinneringen komen nog steeds niet uit zichzelf boven. Ze weet alleen wat Selene haar verteld heeft, niets meer. Hoe krijgt ze de herinneringen weer terug?

"Niet echt," zegt ze twijfelend. "Ik herken wat jullie zeggen, maar meer ook niet."

"We kunnen je toch moeilijk je hele geschiedenis gaan vertellen," zucht Terra, "Sowieso weten we daar ook niet alles over."

"Misschien zou je alles met een schok weer terugkrijgen," merkt Dawn plotseling op. Selene, Terra en Eye Eye kijken naar haar, en Dado weet dat ze zich afvragen wie Dawn is. Ze moet hen het hele verhaal maar vertellen, maar dat is misschien een beetje vreemd met Spike in de buurt... tenslotte gaat het over hem. Dan ziet ze plotseling dat Spike geluidloos verdwenen is. Wel, dan houdt niets haar meer tegen.

"Dat zou kunnen. Wacht, ik heb jullie nog niet voorgesteld, of wel? Dawn, dit zijn Terra, Selene en Eye Eye. Ter, Sel en Eye, dit is Dawn, en de man die net wegliep was Spike. En dat ik hier ben, is eigenlijk zijn schuld..."

***

Dawn hoort hoe Dado het hele verhaal nu opnieuw vertelt aan haar drie vriendinnen, maar ze luistert niet echt. Haar gedachten zijn bij Spike, haar 'grote broer' zoals ze hem soms in gedachten noemt. Ze weet wat hij voelt, en ze hoopt dat het hem en Dado geen pijn zal doen. Zou het werkelijk zo zijn, dat alles weer opnieuw begint? Waarom is hij daar toch zo van overtuigd? Dado lijkt helemaal niet op Buffy.

Dado is een slechte heks, of misschien een slechte heks geweest, het maakt niet uit. Duister. Zwarte magie. Het hoort nog bij haar, datgene waar Willow en Tara altijd voor waarschuwden. Moet ze zich er druk om maken? Zou Spike zich er druk om maken? Nu denkt ze toch weer aan Spike. Ze hoopt dat hij hier niet weer aan kapot zal gaan, want wat moet zij dan? Als het zo afloopt... het was prettig om Dado hier te hebben, iemand om mee te praten, maar ze wenst nu dat Dado nooit was gekomen. Niet als ze daardoor Spike verliest, hoe dan ook.

***

"Toch is het vreemd dat je je geheugen bent kwijtgeraakt, en dat iedereen dacht dat je werkelijk dood was. Misschien begrijpt Sarah er iets van."

Dado denkt aan Sarah. Ze weet dat Sarah een echte boekenwurm is, en Terra bedoelt waarschijnlijk dat Sarah het in een of ander boek heeft gevonden. Of heeft Sarah zelf ook iets met vampiers te maken? Ze weet het niet, maar misschien zal ze al die dingen weer weten als ze de anderen ziet, en het huis waarin ze wonen. Haar geheugen kan toch niet zomaar verdwenen zijn?

"We moeten maar eens terug naar huis," zegt Eye Eye opeens, "De anderen moeten dit ook horen. Hell, ze hadden het al veel eerder moeten horen, maar ik neem aan dat ze het ons wel kunnen vergeven." Ze kijkt Dado een beetje ongemakkelijk aan en vraagt dan: "Dado, kom je met ons mee? Misschien herinner je je alles weer als je ons huis ziet, of misschien als je de anderen ziet."

"Natuurlijk!" roept Dado, en ze springt op. Dan bedenkt ze zich iets, en ze draait zich weer om naar Dawn. "Bedankt voor wat je hebt gedaan, Dawn." Ze ziet hoe Dawn glimlacht en knikt, maar ze lijkt het niet al te erg te vinden dat ze weer weggaan. Moet ze nu nog... ze wil Spike eigenlijk nog een keer zien... waarom? Hij heeft geprobeerd haar te vermoorden, ze heeft haar leven alleen aan die chip te danken. Nee, ze hoeft hem niet meer te zien, maar dit wil ze nog wel zeggen: "Enne... doe Spike de groeten."

Nu kijkt Dawn haar boos aan, en Dado begrijpt niet waarom. Mag ze Spike niet de groeten doen? Is Dawn soms... jaloers? Nee, niet jaloers, maar wel boos op haar, dat leest ze in Dawns ogen. Nou ja, wat maakt het uit. Ze gaat. Ze gaat met haar vriendinnen mee.

"Doei," mompelen nu ook Terra, Eye Eye en Selene, en gevieren lopen ze in de richting waar de drie vandaan kwamen. Dado merkt geirriteerd dat ze nog een keer achteromkijkt in de hoop om Spike te zien. Hij is niet eens aardig, het lijkt alsof hij dat niet kan.

Dan komen ze eindelijk bij de uitgang van de tombe aan. Als ze de deur opendoet, wordt Dado meteen verblind door de hoeveelheid licht buiten. Ze is het niet meer gewend, na al de duisternis in de tombe... maar het duurt niet lang voor ze weer gewoon kan zien wat er om haar heen is. Het komt haar niet bekend voor, maar dat zegt natuurlijk niets.

"Ehm... hoe komen we weer terug?" vraagt Terra als ook zij weer aan het licht gewend is.

"Verschijnselen, natuurlijk," zegt Selene geirriteerd.

"Maar misschien weet Dado..." begint Terra, maar ze wordt onderbroken door Dado, die zegt: "Ik weet wat het is en hoe het moet. Vraag me niet hoe ik dat weet. Maar ik denk dat het me wel lukt, maak je geen zorgen."

Terra kijkt haar twijfelend aan, maar Dado knikt. Het moet haar lukken, het zal het eerste bewijs zijn dat ze nog steeds een heks is, dat dat niet ook is verdwenen, met haar geheugen.

Ze sluit haar ogen en concentreert zich op het overbrengen van haar lichaam naar de plaats waar het huis staat, maar ze weet dat er iets mis is als ze de wind niet langs haar lichaam voelt. Als ze haar ogen opent, ziet ze dat ze gelijk heeft. De wereld om haar heen is nog precies hetzelfde, alleen zijn Selene, Terra en Eye Eye verdwenen, en daar in de schaduw staat... Spike?

Dado houdt haar adem in als de vampier haar wenkt. Ze weet niet wat hij van plan is, ze begrijpt hem niet eens, maar ze weet dat ze niet kan weigeren en dat ook niet wil. Weer kijkt ze in die ijsblauwe ogen, die nog steeds haat bevatten, maar minder dan eerst. Ze ziet nu ook wat er achter en naast die haat is, welke gevoelens hij nog meer kent. Liefde. Tederheid. Zij is de heks, of was dat, maar hij is degene die haar met zijn ogen betovert. Hoe kan dat? Ze wil dit niet, maar ze kan het niet tegenhouden, en ze houdt hem niet tegen als hij haar kust. Ze geeft zich over aan het onbekende, aan de onbekende.

***

"Waar blijven ze nou? Ze moeten er ondertussen toch wel achter zijn dat er niets klopt van die onzin van Selene," zegt Mary-Jane humeurig, terwijl ze opstaat. De anderen kijken op en knikken, ook zij vragen zich af waar de drie missende bewoners van hun huis zijn.

Dan krijgt Alyssa plotseling een onprettige ingeving. Zeer onprettig. "Damn. Wat als Dado een vampier is geworden? Gebeten door een vampier, gestorven... Sarah, hoe zat dat ook alweer? Wanneer wordt een gebeten mens een vampier?"

Sarah pijnigt haar hersens, maar kan het antwoord niet vinden. "Dado zou onder speciale omstandigheden begraven moeten zijn, maar ik kan me niet herinneren wat precies. Het is mogelijk. Dat kan betekenen dat we straks met nog meer doden zitten."

Ongerust kijken de anderen haar aan. "Dat zal toch niet?" vraagt Gwen, "Ze kunnen toch wel voor zichzelf zorgen? Ze zijn net zo sterk als wij allemaal."

"Net zo sterk als Dado, ja," zegt Yenne sarcastisch. "Als het met Dado kan gebeuren, kan het ook met hen gebeuren. Verdoemd zij Selene, dat ze ooit die onzin heeft bedacht."

Dan voelen ze alle zes dat er iemand op het gebied van hun huis is Verschijnseld, en ze rennen naar buiten. Selene, Terra en Eye Eye staan daar, met vrolijke gezichten, omstraald door de zon en niet verkoold. Waarom zijn ze vrolijk?

"Dado leeft!"

***

Een naam komt in haar op, maar zinkt weer vlug weg naar de achtergrond. Jeremy, ze weet weer wie hij is en wie hij voor haar was, maar hij is nu niet van belang. Zonder dat ze er controle over heeft, legt ze haar armen om Spikes nek. Meer herinneringen komen in haar op, de toverkracht ook, en ze begrijpt dat hij haar teruggeeft wat hij haar heeft ontnomen, al snapt ze niet hoe hij dat kan doen. Maar ze weet weer wie ze is, wie haar vriendinnen zijn, dat Sarah niets met vampiers te maken heeft maar wel met weerwolven, dat ze Heer Voldemort eigenlijk helemaal niet mist, alle herinneringen...

Eindelijk laat hij haar los, en zegt: "Je moet gaan, voor je net als Buffy wordt. Dat kan ik niet aan, en geloof me, dat kan jij ook niet aan."

Als ze hem verbaasd en onwillig aankijkt, zegt hij weer: "Ga. Ga, verdomme!" en hij loopt vlug de tombe weer in. Dado staart hem verbaasd na, haar gevoelens een warboel. Ze weet nu al dat ze dit nooit meer kan vergeten... en hoewel ze de toverkracht weer terugheeft, vraagt ze zich af of ze zich genoeg kan concentreren om het Verschijnselen goed te doen.

Wat heeft hij met haar, met haar gevoelens en gedachten, gedaan? Het is niet eerlijk dat iemand haar zo kan laten voelen, iemand die ze nauwelijks kent en die haar haat, die haar heeft willen doden, maar die ook van haar houdt. Nee, hij houdt niet van haar, hij houdt van Buffy en hij heeft zich even verbeeld dat zij Buffy is. Ze moet zich geen illusies maken.

Ze moet hier nu toch weg, ze kan hier niet blijven staan. Even alle gedachten aan Spike uit haar hoofd bannend, concentreert ze zich op de bekende plaats waar ze heen moet, en deze keer voelt ze de wind langs haar heen ruisen terwijl ze zich verplaatst. Ze kan weer toveren.

Als ze de grond weer raakt, nog geen seconde nadat ze de plaats van de tombe heeft verlaten, hoort ze gegil om zich heen. Blij gegil, geschrokken gegil, bekend gegil, Dado weet dat ze thuis is maar voelt zich er niet zo gelukkig over als zou moeten. Hij spookt door haar hoofd, kijkt om de hoek, kijkt hatelijk en teder tegelijk. 

Ze opent haar ogen, wil hem niet meer zien, en ziet dan haar vriendinnen. Allemaal, alle negen, staan ze haar daar met wijdopen ogen aan te staren. Wel, de zes die haar nog niet hadden gezien na haar 'dood' waren iets meer verbaasd dan Eye Eye, Selene en Terra, maar dat was ook te verwachten.

"Dado, je bent het echt," zegt dan plotseling een stem achter de meisjes, en ze wijken allemaal uiteen, alsof die stem meer recht heeft om haar te begroeten dan zij. Wel, misschien heeft hij dat ook wel... ze herkent de stem en ze herkent zijn gezicht.

"Jeremy," fluistert ze zachtjes. Ze weet niet hoe ze hier mee om moet gaan. Jeremy is haar vriend, al jaren, dat hoort bij de herinneringen die ze terug heeft gekregen en de anderen weten het ook. Hoe moet ze hem vertellen dat ze een bepaalde blonde vampier niet meer uit haar hoofd krijgt? Hoe moet ze hem uitleggen wat ze voelde toen die vampier haar kuste? Wat verwacht hij nu van haar, wat verwachten de anderen van haar?

Hij begint ongemakkelijk te kijken als ze niet reageert, alleen maar kijkt, of beter gezegd staart. Ze weet dat ze iets moet zeggen, iets meer dan zijn naam, maar ze weet niet wat. Ze heeft haar herinneringen terug, maar weet nu niet meer hoe zij en Jeremy met elkaar omgingen, wat ze zeiden, waarom ze hem eigenlijk leuk vond. Damned Spike.

"Ik ben terug," zegt ze uiteindelijk simpel.

***

"Damn. Damn. Damn!" gromt Spike als hij neerploft op de bank, tegenover Dawn. Ze kijkt hem verbaasd aan, maar vraagt niets meer als ze zijn gezicht ziet, en hij weet dat ze hem begrijpt en niets hoeft te vragen. En hij hoeft haar niets te vertellen, maar hij weet dat hij het toch zal doen, omdat hij het voor zichzelf op een rijtje moet zetten.

"Je weet al wat ik gedaan heb, Kleintje. Het zou me niet verbazen als je het hebt gezien. Ik blijf maar aan Buffy denken als ik haar zie, en toen ze achterbleef..."

Ze kijkt hem zwijgend aan, zonder te oordelen over wat hij deed. Dan begint hij zachtjes te zingen, en ze begrijpt hem, ze heeft het al zo vaak gehoord.

"I died... so many years ago. But you can make me feel, like it isn't so..."

Altijd hetzelfde lied, want dat heeft hij ooit voor Buffy gezongen. Buffy. Dado. Waar ligt de scheidslijn, wat is het verschil, wat is hetzelfde? Is zij Buffy voor hem, of zichzelf?

"Let me rest in peace, let me get some sleep, let me hold your love and bury it, in a hole six foot deep..."

***

Dado staart uit haar raam, de nacht in. De nacht, de tijd waarop vampiers buiten komen. Zal hij komen? Ze heeft het vreemde gevoel dat hij haar zal volgen, dat hij weet waar ze is en dat hij haar komt halen. De anderen mogen haar niet zien, ze weet niet hoe ze hen dit moet uitleggen. Ze weet niet hoe ze het Jeremy uit moet leggen. Hij was lief en begrijpend, zei dat hij begreep dat ze in de war was... hoe moet ze hem uitleggen dat ze niet in de war was van haar 'dood en wederopstanding', maar van ijsblauwe ogen en een ondood lichaam? 

Want dat is Spike. Een ondode, iemand die allang van deze aarde verdwenen hoort te zijn, maar zich door duistere krachten nog steeds kan bewegen, kan praten, kan... liefhebben? Herinneren? 

Ze wil er niet meer over denken, en denkt in plaats daarvan aan haar vriendinnen, die zo blij zijn dat ze weer terug is. Toen het ijs eenmaal was gebroken, hadden ze haar allemaal omhelsd en haar de hele middag niet met rust gelaten. Ze was zelf ook blij geweest om weer in die warme vriendinnenkring opgenomen te worden, maar nu heeft ze tijd voor zichzelf nodig. Ze heeft het nog met niemand besproken, en weet niet of ze dat wel wil. Wie van haar vriendinnen kan het begrijpen? Wie is te vertrouwen?

"Het is een mooie avond, he?" zegt plotseling een stem achter haar. Ze is er een moment zeker van dat het Spike is, maar beseft dan dat dat onzin is. Hij kan het huis niet eens inkomen, hij is niet uitgenodigd, bovendien heeft hij een heel andere stem en zou nooit zoiets zeggen. Nee, dit is de stem van een jonge vrouw, en Dado weet ook wie.

Terra staat in de deuropening, een beetje onzeker, alsof ze niet weet of ze binnen mag komen. Meteen maakt Dado een uitnodigend gebaar, en ze weet dat Terra de juiste persoon is om mee te praten. De anderen zouden haar waarschijnlijk advies geven, of oordelen, maar Terra zal alleen maar luisteren en begrijpen, en dat kan ze goed.

"Ja, maar ik voel me alsof ik iets mis," antwoordt Dado eindelijk, als Terra is gaan zitten.

En ze vertelt over Spike, over die ene kus en over haar verwarde gevoelens. En Terra luistert, knikt, glimlacht en begrijpt. Dado voelt zich steeds beter naar mate het verhaal vordert, en als ze eindelijk klaar is, voelt ze dat ze haar gevoelens heeft geordend. 

"En wat ga je nu doen?" vraagt Terra, nog steeds niet oordelend of adviserend, gewoon benieuwd naar wat Dado van plan is.

"Ik moet in ieder geval Jeremy zeggen dat het over is tussen ons. Het spijt me echt voor hem, maar ik vind hem gewoon niet meer leuk sinds ik terug ben en het zou niet eerlijk zijn om hem te bedriegen. Maar ik denk niet dat ik over Spike vertel."

Ze denkt even na, schudt dan haar hoofd. "Dat hoeft hij niet te weten."

Ze ziet Terra knikken, gaat dan verder: "Voor Spike... ik weet niet wat het is, waar het aan ligt, maar ik kan hem niet uit mijn hoofd zetten. Het lijkt verliefdheid. Nee, het ís verliefdheid, al is het de vreemdste verliefdheid die ik ooit heb meegemaakt. Ik moet het gewoon proberen met hem, we komen er vanzelf wel achter of het hem alleen om de herinnering aan die Buffy gaat. Maar misschien komt hij ook wel helemaal niet, is de haat sterker dan de liefde. Dan moet ik hem maar vergeten. Ik ga in ieder geval niet terug naar die tombe."

***

Hij weet dat hij dit niet zou moeten doen, dat hij bij Dawn in de tombe moet blijven. Als hij nu teruggaat, dan komt hij er niet meer vanaf. Waarom zoekt hij haar nu weer op, als ze hem aan Buffy doet denken? Ze duwde hem niet weg, maar ze kan niet om hem geven. En geeft hij wel om haar? Geeft hij niet alleen om Buffy? Maakt het iets uit?

Hij haat haar, maar ze trekt hem aan en hij kan er niets aan doen. Hij is de tombe uit gegaan en is nu door het donker op weg naar het huis waar hij haar heeft gevonden. Daar is ze, daar zijn haar vriendinnen, daar zal hij vinden wat hij zoekt. Maar wil hij het vinden? Ja, hij wil het, maar hij mag het niet willen. Waarom kan hij zichzelf niet tegenhouden?

Hij is er nu bijna. Het huis is al te zien, als een donker silhouet tegen de lichtere avondlucht. Nee, niet geheel donker, in één kamer is het licht nog aan. Is ze daar?

Nog dichterbij, nog dichterbij, tot hij vrijwel bij de achterdeur is. Niemand heeft hem gezien, natuurlijk, waarom zouden ze? Hij hoort thuis in het donker, het enige dat opvalt is zijn geblondeerde haar, de rest is zwart en steekt niet af tegen de bomen waar hij tussen staat.

Dan ruikt hij plotseling een menselijke geur, de geur van een jonge vrouw, maar niet Dado. Waarschijnlijk een van haar vriendinnen, die wonen hier tenslotte ook. Hij ruikt haar bloed en wil het proeven, maar weet dat hij dat niet kan, dat hij genoegen moet nemen met het bloed van dieren. Hij hoort haar dichterbij komen, ook al probeert ze het zachtjes te doen.

Dan staat ze voor hem. Het maanlicht beschijnt haar, en in het zachte, witte licht van de volle maan weet hij dat hij Buffy eindelijk kan vergeten. Hoewel ze uiterlijk misschien veel meer op Buffy lijkt dan Dado, en ze er ook sterker en weerbaarder uitziet, is het gevoel heel anders. Zij is zichzelf, en hij kan het niet weerstaan... en ze verzet zich niet.

***

Dado weet niet waarom ze hier buiten is. Nee, dat is niet waar, ze weet het wel. Ze is hier om een man, een ondode man te zoeken, die hier misschien niet eens is en die waarschijnlijk onvindbaar is als hij er is. Tenzij hij haar ook zoekt. Tenzij hij haar ruikt of hoort. Tenzij hij door haar wordt aangetrokken. Kan ze dat denken?

Toen Terra terugging naar haar kamer, bleef Dado de eerste tijd gewoon uit het raam staren, maar het beviel haar niet meer. Ze wilde daar zijn, in het bos waar ze naar keek, om hem op te wachten als hij zou komen. 

Hell, ze mist hem nu al, en ze is er opeens niet meer zo zeker van dat ze niet terug zal gaan naar de tombe als hij niet komt. 'Dan moet ik hem maar vergeten', dat zal niet lukken. Zo iemand vergeet je niet zo makkelijk.

Maar ze loopt hier nu al een tijdje, en ze is nog niemand tegengekomen. Het is ook onzin, ze kan beter ergens afwachten dan hier te gaan ronddwalen. Dan hoort ze plotseling gekraak in de bosjes achter haar, en ook een zacht geluid dat ze niet helemaal thuisbrengen, maar dat wel menselijk is. Dat moet hem zijn. Ze voelt opeens een steek van angst door haar heen gaan. Wat als hij hier komt om haar te vermoorden, in plaats van om haar te zoenen? Waarom zou hij haar nog een keer willen zoenen?

Toch draait ze zich om, en ze kan met moeite een gil van schok onderdrukken. Daar is hij, ze herkent dat lichtblonde haar, niemand anders kan het zo hebben... maar hij is niet alleen. Ze herkent niet wie het is, ziet het meisje nauwelijks, maar ze weet dat het iemand uit haar huis is, een vriendin van haar, die nu met hem... ze wil er niet over denken, het maakt haar meteen ongelukkig. Dit kan ze niet aanzien, dit wil ze niet aanzien, ze is bang dat ze gaat gillen. Of huilen. Ze was er zo van overtuigd geweest dat hij voor haar zou komen, als hij zou komen, maar het is een ander met wie hij daar nu... wie zou het zijn? Een ander die hem niet kan weerstaan. Een ander die hij nu zo aankijkt.

Waarom trekt ze het zich zoveel aan? Ze vond hem toch niet zo belangrijk? Ze kent hem nauwelijks twaalf uur, maar hij is in die twaalf uur zo belangrijk geweest dat ze het idee heeft dat ze hem al maanden kent. Ze moet hier weg. Ze kan morgen niet aan het ontbijt zitten, en weten dat een van de negen heeft wat zij niet heeft. Hem. 

***

Tien maanden later is er voor het eerst het gehuil van een baby te horen in het huis van de negen ex-Dooddoeners. Negen, ja, want de tiende is al tien maanden lang nergens meer te vinden. Niemand heeft haar gezien sinds de avond dat ze terugkeerde uit haar grafkist.

De enige die weet waarom ze is gegaan, is de vader van de baby, maar hij houdt zijn mond. Hij heeft haar gehoord en geroken op die avond, maar zijn haat voor de herinnering is te groot om haar terug te willen. Zij is net als Buffy, en Buffy is dood. R.I.P.

***

****

A/N: Owkay, mijn titels sloegen nergens op, maar wat vonden jullie er verder van? Please review!


End file.
